fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Hunter
Solele let out a deep sigh- numerous weeks had passed; and a new bond, she had forged with Jason. Though he was kinda dull, once she got him alone, she managed to see the real him- which wasn't dull at all. She turned to him as they walked along a dusty road, as she asked, "Hey, Jason. Did you ever drop the ninja act?" "Yeah..." Jason replied quickly. "I've been spending these months with you, when could I have had time for the 'ninja act'?" In truth, he wasn't lying. In these last few months, Solele had consumed his life. She filled his thoughts, and everywhere she went, he tagged along, never wanting her to get too far from his sights. She took him into the city, showed him around, and he even found himself enjoying it. The terrorist bombing from a few months ago was a distant memory for himself and all those involved. He only wanted Solele now. However, there was always the nagging in the back of his head that he couldn't shake away. Solele pressed her finger to her lip in thought. "...Hmm. Still. That's...rather suspicious. But I'll believe you. Don't go behind my back on this one." Jason shot her a rather bitter look. "You don't believe me, Solele? That stings you know. I wouldn't lie to you when you ask me outright." "I was making a joke, calm down." Solele sighed, rubbing her head casually. "You know I trust you on this stuff, Jason." Jason smirked, and leaned in, pressing his lips to Solele's. While this was mainly to distract her, Jason couldn't deny he loved the feel of his lips against hers, and sprung this on her for his own benefit. Solele's eyes went wide open for a moment. "Wait, what? Now? Oh goddamn it Jason..." While she complained internally, she also felt a level of passion for him. So, she casually reciprocated the kiss without any complaints; though for the extra fun, she clawed on Jason's right arm, just to see his shock. Jason, however, seemed totally immersed in the action, every thought of his focused completely on Solele, and his actions in this moment. In fact, the only thing his brain registered was that Solele had reciprocated his kiss; this lit his brain alight. Solele suddenly backed up- as she pushed away from him, however motionlessly as it was. "Alright, alright, that's enough, Casanova-wannabe. I'll trust you on this one." Jason chuckled to himself. He'd gotten to his objective at least, she wasn't prying anymore. Besides, he wasn't lying. "I'm glad we've gotten that across. So, what's on the to-do list today anyway? You always seem to have something you want to do, after all." "Well," Solele paused momentarily- she tried to muster any coherent thought. "I wanted to go out, and just shop for a while. You know, nothing really hot-blooded or anything." Jason smiled. "Of course. You pick out any place, Solele, and I'll be happy to go with you. Of course, we all know who will be carrying your things..." "The problem is," Solele sighed. "You know how bad I am with most people. A lot happened between my people and humans. I can't deny it." "You were fine before." Jason pointed out, and true to this, Solele had shown him several places that seemed to be frequented by humans. He was bewildered by her problems now, unless she was running out of places she was comfortable with. "I know, I know. It's nothing." Solele was...flip-flopping between tolerating and detesting the humans. However, she knew for what it was worth, not all of them were bad. "Hmm. There's a nice market in the back alleys of the main town. Why not go there?" "Alright!" Jason clapped his hands together. "Let's go see what they've got." ---- Through the hustling and bustling streets of the main town, Solele wandered through the crowds- though she kept a tight grip on Jason's hand, pulling him along as if she were holding him on a string. "Come on, come on." Her eyes seemed to be alight like stars; looking near and far. Jason looked around the bustling marketplace in surprise and awe — he'd never seen this many people in one area. Adorio, the small town it had been, didn't have half as many people that were running around here. "...the latest model, the Sealed Flame Blade!" A teenager a few years older than Jason himself was looking into a Magic Weapons store. "I've got to get it!" He heard people gossiping about equipment, magical items, and the like, but even here, there are small restaurants and couples eating. He then looked at his hand, which was gripped firmly in Solele's, and actually remembered something his mother mentioned when he was younger. "Is this a d-date?" The very idea made him slightly pink in the face. Solele didn't seem to notice this; she was too busy buzzing around like a bee on some kind of high. "O-Oh, Jason, look at this." On a reflex, she grabbed him and dragged him to a window. "It's a diamond." There was a brief pause. "Buy it for me." Jason cast her a look. "Solele, this isn't going to be like the cat from two months ago, is it?" He asked, cautioning her. "The one you really wanted but then just neglected, so now it's attached to me?" "It won't!" Her eyes sparkled, ironically, like diamonds. "I love jewelry. Now GO." Jason let out a sigh. He didn't want to get it, but at the same time, seeing her smile made him feel warm inside. "Alright, let me go get it for you." He opened the store, a small bell jingling as he walked in. "Excuse me!" He called out as politely as he could, and a young girl walked out of the back of the store. "Welcome!" She called out cheerfully, and Jason walked up to the register. He pulled out his wallet — it was, naturally, full of stolen money, but Solele did not know this — and gestured at the diamond. "I'd like to buy that." "Oooooh." The girl grinned a little. "Is it for your girlfriend?" Her eyes swiveled to Solele, who was standing outside, greedily looking in. Jason's face flushed a bit. "Yeah, yeah it is." She smiled brightly. "You two are rather cute together. Tell you want, I'll give you a discount. Only 50,000 Bels!" She apparently thought this was quite the deal, and Jason took a quick look at the original price tag of 100,000 Bels and decided he'd cut his losses. He gathered a few monetary notes from his wallet, stashed it in his pocket and took the rock, which the girl wrapped into a box. "Be good to her, alright?" The girl replied, smiling as she slipped the purchase into his hand. "She's quite a catch, no?" "Yeah...she really is." He nodded in agreement, uncomfortable with this woman's prying. Was this how people socialized? He shook his head, and walked out of the store, walking over to Solele. He handed her the small box. "Here it is. I hope you like it." Solele's eyes lit up like...diamonds. Rather fitting. "...Oh, wow, how much did that cost you?" She'd actually feel bad if it took too much money out of his pocket. "50,000 Bels." He replied airily. "It was a discount too, she said we looked...cute together." He struggled on the last two words. "Solele, don't worry about it. I'm always happy to get you something you want." "Still..." Solele twiddled her fingers. "I don't want you to waste so much money on me, when you can use that cash on yourself, or to help your family. It makes me feel a bit bad..." Jason smiled. "Calm down. My mother is doing...fine." He struggled on the last word. He hoped she was doing fine, but he hadn't seen her in two years, almost three now. "And you're part of my family now, Solele." His face was once again flushed a bit pink. What is with this girl that made him express these feelings. "This is your day, so let's do what you want." "You're right, it is my day!" Solele grinned like a loon at this; though she did dial back her smile somewhat. Her cheeks were rosy red; though she glanced away, but she did grab Jason's hand, beginning to dash off. "Solele, where are we going!?" Jason didn't object to her pulling him along, but he'd honestly rather just walking next to her as opposed to this quick paced sprint. Her scent was what was reassuring, and combining that with a calm pace, he may as well be the happiest person alive. "We're going to the peer." Solele responded, as she continued to hold his hand tightly, slightly dragging Jason westwards. "The peer?" Jason asked in confusion. What could possibly be there? While she didn't stop running, Solele quickly, and rather bluntly, told him straightforwardly, "There's a nice view there. I haven't seen it before, but I want to see it. With you!" Jason smiled. This blunt honestly was what he liked best about her, she didn't like, and she was always straightforward even if it made her red in the face. And the fact that she wanted to take him somewhere special, again, made him feel happy. Shortly- or rather, after Solele picked up the pace, as her grip upon Jason's hand tightened even more, almost DRAGGING him to the peer. As they reached a stop, she pointed out, "Look at the sea!" As far as the eye could see; glistening waves crashed over and over against the damp rocks; seagulls seemed to be gliding overhead as proof of it's majestic existence. "Wow! It's so...beautiful." "This..." Jason was stunned. He'd never seen the sea before, and to see so much water in one place, it was quite the sight to behold. "This is...it's like a huge lake!" He bent down, reaching into the water. "Cold!" He flinched for a moment, and then brought the water to his lips. He then quickly spit it out. "Salty!" Solele giggled a little bit at Jason's mistake. "Ehehehehehe. You're not supposed to do that!" She slapped his hand lightly. However, on one hand, she wanted to see him make another mistake- but she felt bad about the whole thing. "You're just supposed to...admire the sights, you know?" Jason was coughing, and wiped his mouth. "Yeah...sorry. I'm just a bit excited." He stood back up, smiling. He took in a breath, the scent of seawater hitting his nose like a soft brick. "I've never see the sea before, it's breathtaking." Jason took a seat onto the edge of the pier, and, in a surprising forward move, swept Solele onto his lap. He noted she was surprisingly light, and had to assume vegetables had a lot to do with that. "It's relaxing...to just sit here and watch the sea with you." "Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey!" Solele's cheeks turned a flushed red; and despite her seeming as if she was annoyed at him, she really didn't do anything about it. "Watch it, y-you big dummy...!" After a few moments, she accepted the action; and Solele stretched her arms out in a relaxed manner- sighing pleasantly. Solele felt as if she could just sit here all day. "You know...despite how much I dislike the people here, the fact that beauty such as this, makes me realize, while they're all driven by sins, humans can improve." Jason was holding Solele in a possession where he seemed to be cradling her, and his mind dwelled on what she had just said. "Humans...can improve? You think they can?" His mind wandered to the high class elite, the people born with absolutely everything they could ever want, driven completely and totally by their own greed and assurance of their own self-worth. How could the likes of them improve? Impossible. "There should be only us. Us, and certain other humans. I can't see how half of these people are fit to exist." Solele paused momentarily. "You know, that even though they're an unsavoury bunch of people, humans aren't that bad. It's more that what we do hear of their terrible crimes, it comes from the minority. If you have anyone to blame, blame those who belong in nobility, not the average joes." "Those are exactly who I blame." Jason replied darkly. "The people who oppress those in need, spend their time bathing in their own wealth, never once batting an eye for the people who need their help, and-!" But then he stopped himself. "Sorry, Solele." And he tightened his cradle hold on her. "I'm ruining your day, aren't I?" "Nope. I agree with you." Solele simply replied; it didn't really bother her at all. "I wouldn't give two flying flips if they got 'taken care of', but you doing so, that'd be bad. I mean, if you kill somebody, be prepared to be killed yourself. You'll be in danger." "Then aren't I already in danger?" Jason asked grimly. "I've killed well over a hundred of these humans already." Solele responded, "Oh, that's fi- wait, wait. WAIT!" She suddenly realized what he had said- she was too caught up in the moment to really pay attention to his words. "...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Jason sighed. He figured he must have said too much. "Only the ones who truly deserved it." He said quietly. He cast her a look, and, surprisingly, it was almost fearful. He wasn't terrified of her but of her reaction. Would she leave him? Try to kill him first? These thoughts raced through his head, but his hold on her never lessened. "Ah, I see." For a second there, she almost hesitated; but then again, she trusted Jason enough that she knew that it was possibly right. "That's...fine." The reaction was rather...underwhelming. "Is it, really?" Jason questioned her, eyeing the girl in apprehension. "You'd still stay with me, even after hearing that?" He was unable to breathe a sigh of relief just yet; he didn't believe that she could so easily brush it off. "Yes, it really is." Solele affirmed to him, ever so casually. "While I'm normally disapproving of such actions, if it's you, it's fine." Jason frowned, but, relief washed over his body like a cool blast of water, and, shockingly, he found his grip on Solele had since tightened in his fear. He loosened his hold on her so she wouldn't suffocate, but tried to steady his heavy breathing. "Thank you, Solele..." Those three simple words were all he could say. "Don't question it." Solele bluntly replied to him- truth be told, she didn't question it either, because it CONFUSED her why she responded as such. "Would you prefer that I stop?" Jason asked bluntly. The question was sudden, but sincere. Jason was genuinely asking Solele if she would prefer he gave up the vigilante act completely. "...What?" Solele tilted her head slightly as she asked, "What do you mean by 'stop'?" "Stop everything." Jason replied firmly. "The entire vigilante act. While I told you I had stopped — and that was true — I still had further plans." He casually jerked his head towards the direction of the castle. "Completely destroying the castle would have been the culmination of it all." He saw her face harden for a moment. "But. I am willing to completely abandon my principles and goals for you. I...I finally have some sort of happiness again, and you're at the center of my new universe. You illuminate everything for me, like the dawn illuminates the darkened half of the world." He sighed. It wasn't like him to talk this much. "I don't want to lose this happiness I have with you." "Then." Solele paused, before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck rather awkwardly. "Then we won't lose that happiness. You can just drop your goals, and come live with my kind, in the forest." Jason smiled, their eyes meeting. "A forest home....why does that sound like it suits me well?" He stood up, still holding Solele, the intention on never letting her go becoming very clear. "I suppose this isn't the proper way to do this — I'm standing upright after all — but if we're going to do this, I may as well do it right." He cleared his throat, and spoke very slowly and clearly. "Solele Vorymor...will you marry me?" Solele's cheeks became a rosy red, like a rising sun. Her eyes seemed to be obscured by her bangs; she froze up at the very notion. "Y-You...idiot!" She suddenly attempted to swing her right hand at him- however, that was a simple deception; as she pulled him closer. "Of course, you idiot..." ---- "I can't be late!" It had only been a day since Jason had proposed to Solele and she had joyously accepted his proposal. Having given up his vigilante goals for a more relaxed life with the girl, Jason was now running full pelt towards where Solele had instructed him to meet her. Starting from today, he was going to live with her in the forest she grew up in. "She won't be happy if I'm even a second late." Jason dreaded the idea of her snapping at him this early, but couldn't help chuckling to himself. Not even married yet and already worried about what his wife would do.... Solele was getting ready to meet Jason- dressing up in a rather formal wear; which made her stand out even more, she ran out of her house, dashing down the rocky road to meet him. "Just waaaaaaaaaaait!" She called out, waving her right hand in the air- as she was running, she could see a silhouette... ...and this silhouette was other than her new fiancé Jason, who, upon seeing her, increased his speed before quickly scooping her up into his arms in one swift motion, carrying her much like the bride she was soon to be. He quickly found himself taken in by her choice of clothing. "You look...beautiful." He said breathlessly. Solele glanced away; utterly embarrassed. "...Don't say that!" She seemed to swing in forward, about to strike Jason...only to pull him in once more, embracing him tightly. "Thanks...you idiot." Jason smiled. Solele liked to put on an air of complexity, but she was pretty easy to read underneath. "You're welcome." He replied, quickly kissing her in happiness. "Today is the day. After months of you living with me...I'm finally coming to live with you." The very idea made him swell with a kind of happiness he was unfamiliar with. "I know this is a bit ridiculous to ask now, but...what will you parents think of me?" Solele sighed, responding casually, "They're not very happy. But then again, all the people in the forest, they wouldn't be happy either. Ah, well. But that doesn't matter to me." She smiled, "Because you're all that matters." "I'll get used to them." Jason replied wryly. "Because you're right, all that matters us is, you're the whole world to me. Now...should we get going?" "Yeah!" Solele actually smiled genuinely; her smile was akin to that of a sunflower in a broad field. "We should. It's only five minutes from here-" SHING! The flash of metal swung over them — Jason's instincts kicked in and he made a dive, sliding along the grass on his back with Solele still in his arms. "What the hell...!?" Two people landed neatly on the ground where Jason had just been, a young man with greasy, jet-black hair that hung to his shoulders, and a young woman with wild red hair that hung past her back, with a large lock covering her right eye. The crimson-haired woman raised her spear in Solele's direction- as it seemed to shift forms into some incomprehensible thing. "We've finally found you, Esper..." Her voice was as sharp as her spear. Solele looked on in shock, as she backed up. "Tch...how the hell did you even find me? Shouldn't I look like any normal person?" "Your IQ just happens to be lower than that of a normal person's." The man with the greasy hair said, his voice calm yet drawling. "You stray out of your forest too often, silly girl. Since you were always out in the open, your magical signature was very easy to track; it's so very different from an Exceed. You may be weak but you'll do fine." Solele growled, "Damn royalist jackasses..." Magical energy shrouded her body, as several blades of pure energy surrounded her, ready to strike out. The scarlet-haired woman simply smirked; as her spear changed once more- this time emitting a powerful pulse of pure energy which seemed to effect Solele deeply, freezing her in place. "You see, we wouldn't come prepared. With time, humans can overcome your kind." Jason repeatedly shook Solele in shock, but she didn't respond. He turned to glare at the two individuals, hatred etched into every line of his face. "What did you two just do!?" "That was an MMP. A Magical Magnetic Pulse. It allows us to disable magic." The red haired woman responded casually, as she swung her spear around, walking over to Solele as if ready to pick her up. "She's useless now." "Shut up!" Jason barked, slipping his dagger out from under his sleeve. "Take another step, I will slit your throat." Jason was furious right now; this entire day, it was supposed to be perfect. He was backed into a corner, however; if he left Solele unattended, she'd be taken, but if he didn't attack now, he'd probably still be overpowered. "Shit....!" The red haired woman made a dash for Solele, using a special function of her spear to move forward as she dashed towards her, grabbing the Esper. "Too late." She motioned to her comrade, "We don't need to deal with this idiot. Let's go." "Solele!" Jason cried, reaching into his sleeves once more, whipping out several long lines of garrote wire. He dashed towards them, extending the wire towards the neck of the red-haired woman, aiming to decapitate her. The greasy-haired partner, however, produced what appeared to be a sheet of metal-cloth from between his palms, having concealed it that way, to produce a reliable shield. "Go, Knightwalker!" He urged his partner to flee. Knightwalker stabbed her spear into the ground- causing a teleportation circle to manifest underneath her and Solele, which gathered and condensed magical energy from...somewhere. "You've failed, boy." In an instant, Erza Knightwalker, as well as the petrified Solele Vorymor, seemed to vanish. "COME BACK!" Jason roared in the direction of the disappeared woman, but naturally, no answer came back. "Damn it! Damn it!" He snarled, and his attention turned towards the greasy-haired man, who took a defensive stance. "It's over, boy!" He drawled, his dark black eyes meeting Jason's brown ones, the latter's burning with the fire of hatred. "That girl is now the property of the Royal Family. She will serve our will, as a weapon of Lord Faust! This world will bend to his wi-!" SLASH! Within seconds of making this speech, the man was met with the feeling of cold steel slicing into his torso, and Jason viciously ripped the dagger out, causing blood to spurt as the man's intestines began to spill out. "Wh-wha...?" He was stunned, unable to process what had just happened, but it wouldn't matter anyway as Jason's hand reached for his neck and he slammed the man into the ground. "DAMN IT!" He roared, and slammed the dagger into the man's chest, ripping it out before stabbing him again. Tears of both rage and misery were pouring from Jason's face as he kept stabbing the knife into the man's body; his chest, neck, arms, face, forehead, Jason repeatedly thrust the knife, blood spurting from the wounds onto his face and front. The man had long since stopped moving, and eventually, Jason's stabbings stopped, by which point the corpse was no longer identifiable as the man who Jason had killed. "Solele..." Jason softly murmured her name as his own arms went limp and he cast tear reddened eyes to the overcast sky. "Solele...I'm coming for you now..." END